<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty When You Cry by MikaMyers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706670">Pretty When You Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMyers/pseuds/MikaMyers'>MikaMyers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Developing Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Korra and Asami need to get their shit figured out, Korrasami is the main ship, Power Dynamics, Sorry Opal lmao, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMyers/pseuds/MikaMyers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra had expected college to be the cure-all for her mounting frustration. No more parents, no more curfew, and no more girlfriend. Well, the last one is a little iffy, especially when you meet the most gorgeous girl at a shitty frat party when you're technically still taken. No matter, eventually you'll have the guts to tell her you need to end things. </p><p>Oh, but she confessed her love to you?</p><p>...Maybe that breakup can be pushed back. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?</p><p>Right? Keep telling yourself that.</p><p>---</p><p>Tags to be updated as chapters release.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Lin/Kya, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Opal (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To start this off - no Asami isn't the one getting cheated on lmao. To make things clear the existing relationship is Korra/Opal but the main and developing one is Asami/Korra. If you're not a fan of cheating, then this story won't be for you as it's a heavy plot point. With that said there's a definite focus on Korrasami so don't worry if you're not that big of a fan of Korra/Opal. Besides the first chapter setting the latter up that will be thrown into the back burner as we progress.</p><p>I also want to make it clear that the relationship between Korra and Asami isn't going to be the healthiest as both of them have their issues in this. I don't plan for this to be angstville 24/7, but it needed to be said. Think slow burn emotionally but not physically. And also not healthy. With occasional fluff. And drama.</p><p>With that, thank you for clicking on the story! I hope to see you in future chapters.</p><p>WARNING: Smut in the chapter, specifically Opal/Korra smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You scared, yet?”</p><p>The man in front of her grinned, sweaty hair laid limp against his forehead. Tahno’s smile always reminded her of a shark, ready to snap and tear your arm off if he sensed an ounce of weakness from you. Too bad Korra no longer held any fear for the tall sparrer. She hadn’t for years now. He must’ve been aware of it too with the subtle twitch of his left eyebrow. Tahno was nervous. And that’s when she took the chance of striking square against his stomach, foot connecting and pushing him back into the ropes.</p><p>“Nah, more bored than anything,” she replied cheekily. The gym was empty besides the two of them, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the large area. Her dad had given her a key to help lock up, and sometimes Korra took it upon herself to use it for purposes that would’ve gotten said key taken away. The less he knew the better was her motto, and that certainly applied to being friends (the term was used loosely) with Tahno.</p><p>“Is that right? Too focused on your college endeavor?” He spoke with open hostility, yet Korra was aware the highschool dropout was all bark and no bite. If anything, the attempts at clinching her ended up more of an annoying grind from the likes of an inebriated highschooler than actual grappling. </p><p>She shrugged. “So what if I am? Finally, get to have a break from seeing you every other day,” Korra taunted, regaining her stance once Tahno backed from the ropes. </p><p>“You wound me,” he scoffed, bringing his gloves back up. “It’s great and all you get to go cry over future debt, but don’t you have that uh, girlfriend? The rich girl?”</p><p>He was correct. For once. Korra frowned. After the high of receiving her acceptance to Republic University, the reality weighed in that she was going to finally be free from the confines of her idyllic town with one chain shackling her back into place. </p><p>Being in a relationship.</p><p>Korra raised her shin to block a sudden kick. “You mean Opal? How the hell do you not know her name still?”</p><p>“Cause-” Tahno sidestepped an incoming jab. “-I only remember client’s names, silly.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes at that. “Wow, at least I know she doesn’t snort crack now. When are you gonna get a real job? Or, I dunno your GED?” Korra grunted when one of his kicks pierced into the side of her ribs. “Fucker.”</p><p>The same shark-like grin resurfaced. “You dodge questions better than you dodge my kicks.” Tahno stepped back a few steps. “That a talent of being a whore?”</p><p>“Funny coming from <em> Korra, I got the clap!” </em>she mocked, snickering when Tahno’s jaw dropped. “Thank God I took a screenshot of that text.”</p><p>“It was a moment of weakness, damnit!” Tahno no longer played on the defense, dark blue eyes narrowing as his foot raised, muscles rippling like an ocean wave with the force. Korra clamped her arm down at the last minute with the kick, effectively trapping his leg in her hold. </p><p>“Add this to the collection.” she raised her elbow, aiming and swinging forward into his eyebrow. The point of a spar wasn’t to cause actual suffering, and so Korra hit hard enough to daze the man, her grip on his leg loosening. “Break?”</p><p>“Break,” Tahno murmured. He slipped his sparring gloves off, not bothering to put them away but instead let them drop onto the boxing ring floor. </p><p>Korra did the same and followed his lead leaving the ring and going to where their water was. The gym always looked peculiar when it was just the two of them sparring, her mind filling in the gaps of the regulars coming in to work out or be trained by her father. From navy personnel to gym owner, he was well respected around their community, enough to have a staggering amount of thirty and up men as acquaintances</p><p>“So…” Korra began, eyeing as Tahno used a palmful of water to slick his hair back. “...what were you saying before the insults? About Opal?”</p><p>Tahno groaned. “Oh, yeah. You know how it is. Kinda lame to go into college with all these new hot girls but you got some highschool girlfriend to coddle. I’m surprised you haven’t ended that shit already.”</p><p>He was correct. Again. <em> Wow, I must’ve finally knocked sense into him, </em> she thought.</p><p>“It’s my fault.” Korra took a sip of her water. “Usually I end things way sooner, but I got distracted. The number of hoops I had to jump through senior year made me…” she paused. “...kinda sorta forget I had a girlfriend?”</p><p>Tahno appeared incredulous. “You’re terrible.” He chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his body. “Real bad. But hey, you got what? A week or two until you’re leaving? Think of the possibilities when you’re single. Hot professors, cute roommates, sorority parties?” his bruised eyebrow wiggled at that. </p><p>Korra imagined the exact possibilities he laid out in front of her and was starry-eyed at the concept of attending an actual party. The closest she ever got was Bumi’s last birthday in terms of chaos, though that was mainly due to him being rushed to the hospital after jumping out of the second-floor window. Korra wanted actual partying, with drinking and dancing and making questionable decisions. </p><p>Above all, she wanted freedom. Her independence. And Tahno was showing her cards that piqued her interest.</p><p>She nodded. “I gotta dump her. I mean, these types of relationships don’t usually work out, anyway. Long-distance and all that?”</p><p>“Oh, for sure,” Tahno agreed. “And the best part is you’ll be in another city! No repercussions in my book.”</p><p>“I should go do it right now. Get it over with.” Korra replied, setting her water back down.</p><p>“Exactly. And people say I give bad advice,” Tahno chuckled. “You can send her over to me after you break the news, sweetheart. I’ll help soften the blow.”</p><p>“Hey, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves now.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. Good luck breaking her heart.”</p><p>oOOo</p><p>Two weeks later and Korra still hadn’t delivered the news. </p><p>It was supposed to be simple. This wasn’t the first time she’d broken up with someone, and with her track record it certainly wasn’t going to be the last time that she’d do it. Korra prided herself on the ability to snap a relationship in half with little hesitance. Maybe it made her a bad person. Maybe it only made her a bad person when she was going into one with false intentions. Well, perhaps not <em> false, </em> more like she wasn’t being explicitly clear that she was in it for one clear purpose.</p><p>A purpose that Opal had managed to use just as she knocked on the door. Korra’s posture had been straight, shoulders squared and lips already partially parted to spill the news of their downfall. This wasn’t going to be a drawn-out affair, a quick ‘We’re over’ with the possibility of a half-assed reason if she was in a good mood to sprinkle on top of it before bounding away back to her own house. </p><p>That was dashed, dashed absurdly fast when the front door was opened and out came Opal - her girlfriend of one year which was rather impressive for the recent highschool graduate - wearing a robe so thin that it might as well have been forgone for full-blown nudity. Korra gulped, and that was the only response she managed to give before she was tugged into the house and effectively pulled into a searing kiss. </p><p>Her hands wandered without any regard to this being the exact opposite of what her prior plan was, but if there was anything consistent about Korra it was that something enticing practically offering itself to her was going to be taken. Grabbed, manhandled, used until there was nothing to suggest it was ever there. She liked to take because taking was far more fun than giving, and feeling the hot skin of the youngest Beifong run across calloused fingers was enough to ignite that urge tenfold.</p><p>“I’m praying your family isn’t here,” Korra spoke, reaching to the back of Opal’s thighs and picking her up without much resistance. While an appearance from Suyin was a highlight in Korra’s day (especially when she needed to get dinner from the oven), having the matriarch catch her with a semi-nude Opal in her arms wasn’t exactly how she’d want their last face-to-face to end up.</p><p>Opal shook her head, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck and bringing her into another kiss. “They’re driving Huan to his dorm,” she mumbled, the blunt ends of her nails dragging across Korra’s cheek. “We have time.” </p><p>College. That was the reason she was here, wasn’t she? To end things? Yeah, around those lines. The word rattled around Korra’s head with each step taken towards the second floor, a balancing act of not slipping and having Opal’s head split open meanwhile trying to keep stealing more and more whines out of her girlfriend. By the time they reached their target destination - aka Opal’s bedroom - the aforementioned was grinding her hips against Korra’s abs, flashes of previous times together ending with Opal spasming while straddling her causing Korra to smirk.</p><p>There was a good reason why she hadn’t ended things earlier with Opal. She provided adequately, and perhaps that was the biggest cause as to the pushed-off rejection that was this visit. Or, <em> was </em>the reason for this visit.</p><p><em> Afterward, </em> Korra thought, determined to not be <em>that </em>sidetracked with the way Opal oozed need. The door to the latter’s bedroom flung open, Korra dumping her onto the bed in an unceremonious heap. She moved back to slam the door closed, which by that point Opal’s robe was partly undone by the rough treatment, and Korra eyed the slivers of smooth skin greeting her and begging her to touch.</p><p>“Didn’t know you owned a rich girl robe,” Korra teased, the tips of her fingers dragging themselves against the expanse of Opal’s leg before dipping downwards into her inner-thigh. A quiet exhale greeted the touch, and Korra assumed that was a sign to continue until Opal’s slapped it away. “What the hell!?”</p><p>“No touching,” Opal warned, and she merely rolled her eyes when Korra attempted her best puppy-eyed look that normally worked (to varying degrees). “For now. Let me get this off first. And…” she paused, green eyes raking Korra’s body from head to toe. “...I don’t wanna be the only one undressed.” It was her turn to pout.</p><p>Korra wasn’t surprised by the not-so-subtle hint to ditch the shirt and jeans when she was positive the first real sexual interaction between the two was Opal grinding against her thigh. A good ego-boost, and the more she reflected on it the more ground was formed for prolonging her… breaking hearts. Yeah, that. It didn’t matter at the moment.</p><p>“Oh? You’re forgetting something.” She watched as Opal sighed, fiddling with the fabric of her robe. “C’mon, you’ve said it plenty of times before. I know you got it in you.”</p><p>“...Please?”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Opal’s eyes widened at the affectionate tone, biting her lip when Korra started to undress. After shucking off her shoes and jeans, Korra couldn’t help but grin at the flushed face greeting her. “Look at you being all awestruck. Impressive, right?”</p><p>She wasn’t given a verbal response, only the slightly shaking fingers of Opal untying her robe and letting the sheer material slide down her shoulders, perked nipples catching her eye. </p><p>This was her favorite part. Watching her prey with bated breath. Pure desire trickling out and the slightest flinch signaling for her to <em>pounce. </em> Korra took a step forward, knees hitting the edge of the bed. “Show me how bad you want me.”</p><p>Opal’s eyes darted away. Expected, though not unwanted. She enjoyed them being a little flustered, blooming red dusting their cheeks and gritted teeth trying to clamp down on an embarrassed whine. It was all a part of the chase, the game, and a pit formed in Korra’s stomach when Opal let her clamped thighs part. Wetness was slicked against skin, clit enlarged and urging Korra for her fingers.</p><p>“Oh, wow…” Korra softly gasped, the mattress sinking upon her knees hitting the surface. Her attention was no longer on the flustered girl’s face, no she only cared about taking what she knew was hers. What only <em>she </em>had touched minus inexperienced fingers trying to bring themselves to orgasm. </p><p>She dipped her thumb downwards against the swollen clit, beginning to move in small circles that elicited a relieved sigh from the receiver. Or, perhaps it was Korra. That was muddled, It usually was during sex, her mind focusing on the end goal, the reward, the satisfaction, the rush,  the metaphorical notch carved into her bed frame.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting…” Opal whined, and Korra broke out of her trance long enough to see more arousal roll off of Opal’s stiffening body. She nodded, gulped, continuing her motion but sliding two of her fingers into the quivering hole.</p><p>Another favorite of hers. The tightness of being inside, and forcing the clamping muscles to <em>stretch </em>and fit with each thrust she offered. Opal’s whines were broken when Korra began to curl her two fingers, rubbing against that sweet spot she found every single time. She was experienced with the act, and sometimes Korra wondered if Opal ever stopped and listened to the murmurings in the hallway.</p><p>
  <em> She’s with someone again? What happened to the last one? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know how it is with seniors. Use and abuse. Final year to get away with it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Doesn’t seem like much of an excuse to be a slut.  </em>
</p><p>She must’ve ignored it, because how else would they still be together? And for that, Korra pitied her. They weren’t inherently wrong, and she’d brush off the gossip without so much as a second thought. No use denying what was true. </p><p>And look what it got her. The richest girl in town. A Beifong. An achievement, one that was withering with Korra’s fingers stretching her out. </p><p>Paradise.</p><p>“Korra…” Opal glanced down at her, lips parted and words coming out in heaving pants. “...I wanna…” She gulped. “...ride your fingers.”</p><p>Somewhat unusual, Korra having branded Opal as the type to not do any real work during sex (a pillow princess through and through), though it wasn’t an invitation that was going to be denied. She nodded, not bothering to pull her fingers out of Opal while she scooped her up with one arm and shifted the panting girl onto her lap. Korra watched as Opal readjust herself, nails digging into her shoulders into what would develop into red slits scratched into flesh if past experiences meant anything.</p><p>“Look at you trying new things,” Korra grinned, shifting her gaze towards the heaving chest displayed perfectly in their position. Perky, but not exactly on the great side of the scale. A disadvantage to Korra who preferred them… bigger. Not that she ever voiced such an opinion. Not lying if you don’t mention it. Probably.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Opal lifted herself up with the grip on Korra’s shoulders as a crutch, promptly sliding back down before repeating the process. Again. And again. And again. Korra leaned forward to take one of Opal’s nipples into her mouth, tongue darting across the stiff point and feeling the vibrations moving across Opal’s body with each shuddering moan forced out of her.  </p><p>Her pace increased, bouncing on Korra’s lap with the latter’s name reminiscent of a chant being spoken out into a crowd, louder and louder until the entire room was filled with a broken name no longer having meaning, instead a worthless stretch of syllables fragmented into pure ecstasy. </p><p>Korra’s fingers curled, thumb pressed down against the twitching clit and-</p><p>“Korra!”</p><p>Skin carved, come flooding down the length of her fingers, a shudder rattling the small body that desperately clung to her, and soon a silence filled the room, only shattered by the occasional sob of relief. Korra gave a gentle nip to Opal’s nipple afterward, laughing when an irritated huff was the response given to her.</p><p>“Sorry, I had to make sure you were still alive,” was Korra’s lukewarm defense, suddenly sliding her fingers out of Opal. A drawn-out whine followed suit. “Gonna assume that’s a yes.”</p><p>Opal’s head lolled against the crook of Korra’s neck, ragged breath stinging the skin. “Screw… you…”</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure it was the other way around.” </p><p>She yelped in surprise when Opal forced her weight forward and rocked them back into the mattress. Her head landed with a light thump, her body reacting positively to the relative coolness of the sheets bundled beneath them. If there was one perk she took for granted being with the youngest Beifong, it was that her bed was a cloud compared to whatever sorry excuse of a mattress she had back home for the past what, entire existence? Korra could imagine herself sinking in.</p><p>And then pulled back out.</p><p>“You better not wipe your fingers on my sheets,” Opal mumbled, the warning so out of left field Korra couldn’t help but snort at the seriousness.</p><p>“Why would I do that? A waste if you ask me.” Korra proceeded to lick her fingers clean, smirking to herself when the half of Opal’s face that was visible darkened in color, a green eye darting away. “Sorry, did you wanna do the honors? Should’ve asked first.”</p><p>The visible eye rolled at the question, head lifting enough to give Korra the insight of thinly-veiled embarrassment hidden by mock-annoyance. “You’re an animal.”</p><p>“And that makes you a sicko being fucked by me,” Korra responded, running her fingers through the mess of black hair sticking every which way. Soft strands danced across with the movement, and for a moment Korra had completely forgotten what the point of coming here was. It didn’t help when she looked down at Opal again and smiled back at the rather adorable expression her girlfriend had, obviously pleased by the affectionate gesture.</p><p>“This was supposed to be a parting gift,” Opal stated after a few seconds of silence. “The ‘rich girl’ robe was supposed to get you enticed when you saw me.”</p><p>“It worked. And the whole dragging me inside part certainly helped.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got a little carried away…” Opal giggled, nestling her head back onto Korra’s chest, the tip of her finger beginning to draw abstract shapes against her stomach. “I have to keep telling myself that you aren't leaving forever. Republic isn’t <em> that </em> far away.”</p><p>
  <em> Shit, I forgot about that. </em>
</p><p>Korra grimaced at the realization that she now needed to cut things off. She was positive that if a robe wasn’t involved then she’d be home now without a care in the world, going off to university in the morning without so much as an obligation towards monogamy and restriction. These relationships were never built to last, structured on a shaky foundation and a sudden gust of wind was destined to blow it down.</p><p>And so breaking up was never difficult for her. Another aspect of life as simple as breathing. Cut the thread. Destroy the connection between her and another. She’d done it before, she’ll do it again. Simple.</p><p>Her focus went to the trailing tip of Opal’s nail against her stomach. It was no longer drawing circles, instead, she could feel the imprint of words.</p><p>“Hey, why’d you come over anyway? I hadn’t even called you yet.”</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>“I…”</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>“...was going to-”</p><p>The nail dug deeper into the curve of the ‘o’ when the sound of a door opening knocked Korra out of her stupor, blue and green eyes widening at the interruption. Trailing voices followed the door, and it only took half a second for Korra to realize what she was hearing.</p><p>Her parents were home.</p><p>“Opal?”</p><p>The matriarch’s voice came from the floor below, murmurs of what Korra assumed were the twins and Bataar intertwining with Opal’s mother. The front door shut afterward, and according to her vague proximations she had around two minutes at the most to be dressed and out before Suyin would walk in without the liberty of knocking.</p><p>Locks were a luxury in the Beifong household.</p><p>“You need to leave! Now! I lied to my mom about feeling sick to get out of going,” Opal whispered, moving off of Korra after her brief explanation. She slid underneath the sheets, eyes still widened at the possibility of being caught red-handed with a girl in her room and a rising temperature not resulting from illness.</p><p>Korra rolled out of bed, thankful for never bothering to take off her underwear as she tugged her jeans and shirt back on with a fluidity that might’ve been worrying if the circumstances weren’t set with a timer. She fumbled with her shoes, cursing under her breath to ‘Get the fuck on’ with each impatient stomp down to slide them on. </p><p>The groaning of worn stairs nearly startled her out of finishing, but Korra managed to reach the window and raise it with ease. The numerous times she’d come in and out was enough to create muscle memory, and she sighed in relief once the window was open and she climbed out, closing it gently behind her.</p><p>Opal was hidden beneath the comforter when Korra glanced through the window, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. They made eye contact briefly. Her girlfriend smiled, and Korra offered one in return. She hopped off the small section of roof lined underneath Opal’s window, managing to barely land on her feet.</p><p>By the time she was on the ground, her smile had dissolved.</p><p>oOOo</p><p>The sun was dipping into the horizon by the time Korra made it to the cliffside. Her shoes were scuffed up by the dirt, and she groaned loudly to herself as she plopped onto the ground. The area offered a view over most of the town, and so was a popular spot for couples to watch the sunset or… do a variety of other activities.</p><p>Korra frowned. What was she going to do now that she hadn’t been able to break off her relationship? There was always the tried and true method of a breakup via text, though that didn’t seem as final to her. Phone call? She never liked talking on the phone much. Dear John letter? She could barely read her own handwriting.</p><p>Opal had been fun in the moment. Everyone she sunk her teeth into had been fun in the moment, a fleeting whirlwind of one-sided romance and mutual attraction to help ebb the growing frustration at being stuck in a small town. Korra had done everything and then some available, going so far to have a few run-ins with Officer Beifong (she liked to think their friendship was slowly blooming)  because why not? She couldn’t get punished. Her father coddled her too much to allow anything to ruin her record.</p><p>It was all… bland. Tasteless. Unfulfilling. </p><p>Maybe Opal wasn’t the problem, a small cut in comparison to a gaping wound. Still, the cut stung, and all Korra could do now was put a bandaid over it and hope for the best. At least the pain it brought was a knife slicing through the monotony. </p><p>One more day.</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>“I knew I’d find you here.”</p><p>Korra stiffened upon her thoughts being interrupted, a smile replacing her previous frown once she recognized the lithe figure behind her. Her spectacles glimmered in the warm sunlight, arms folded across her chest as she calmly walked over to the teenager.</p><p>“Kya? What are you…?”<br/>
<br/>
She offered a lopsided grin. “Did you forget I was back in town? College is a big milestone, ya know.” Her pace paused when he stood beside Korra, carefully taking a seat next to her. “I used to come here all the time when I was your age. Definite date spot.”</p><p>“Yeah? Now I feel bad for killing the vibe here.” Her smile had lessened at the mention of college, though she couldn’t be irritated seeing her godmother. Kya was busy most of the time doing whatever she did, work that Korra had never constructed as actual work and more like an excuse for travel. So, to have her be visiting warmed Korra’s heart through the self-pitying. “Thanks for visiting. It… means a lot to me.”</p><p>Kya gave a little shrug. “You act like it guts me to spend a day with my favorite goddaughter.”</p><p>“I’m your <em> only </em> goddaughter.”</p><p>“Tomato <em> tomato.” </em>Kya’s hands went to rest in the center of her lap, fingers clasping together. “What has you so down? Usually, you’re showing off some Muay Thai move at home and scaring the daylights out of me.”</p><p>Korra chuckled. “You should be used to it by now.”</p><p>“I’m a healer, Korra. I don’t condone violence,” Kya scolded playfully, smile soft against her weathered features. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“What if I don’t wanna answer it?” Korra retorted.</p><p>“That’s your right. But it’s better talking to me than your folks, hm?”</p><p>“I guess.”  Korra looked back over to the sunset. It was farther down than she remembered it being. “I’m… worried college isn’t going to be what I thought it was.” She continued after noting Kya’s raised eyebrow. “Like, do you know how hard it was to convince my parents to <em>let </em>me go that far? They’ve always been overprotective, you know that.”</p><p>Kya nodded in agreement. “Oh, I do. Your father means well. He can be… paranoid, however.” She shifted. “What’s that have to do with college?”</p><p>“I wanna have fun for once, not be stuck here doing the same shit over and over meanwhile Dad calls Officer Beifong if I break curfew by one minute.” Korra rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t even know if I wanna do college. It seemed like the only way to leave as fast as I could. I’m not that gifted with school…”</p><p>“So, what? You did all those essays for nothing, then? You seemed determined to get accepted into Republic,” Kya replied.</p><p>“Because I wanted to leave! You don’t get it. You’ve always been able to do whatever you want, go wherever, see places I’ll only ever dream of. Dad wanted me to stay here, maybe go get certified in whatever at the community college and stay at the house. I can’t handle it anymore!”</p><p>“Hm… I suppose our fathers are quite different,” Kya mused. “Dad liked to play favorites even if he’d never admit it. Still, I told him I wanted to explore the world after high school and he barely batted an eyelash. Sometimes I wished he told me no, to show some hesitation. Everyone has their faults, Korra.”</p><p>Korra didn’t understand where Kya was trying to get at. She’d heard stories of Aang from Tenzin, about how he was a brilliant man capable of great change wherever he set foot. To have a dad that gave her freedom seemed like everything she could ever want, and it wasn’t as if Kya regretted traveling, either. </p><p>She spoke after a moment’s pause. “I want to be more than this. Everyone around me has carved their own path, and I think letting me have some freedom can help with that. Who am I, you know? What am I gonna be with no restrictions?”</p><p>“Hopefully not get taken in the cruiser every other week,” Kya teased, and Korra merely groaned in return. “But in all seriousness, don’t worry about what your parents think. You’re gonna go out there and meet people from all walks of life, and you’re gonna get into situations that would’ve never happened here. Have fun, make mistakes. Life is too short to be worrying about other people.”</p><p>Korra nodded once the words sunk in, finding herself feeling not as heavy as she had previously. Kya tended to have that effect on her, and she thanked the hidden stars above for having her to talk to. “Man, I am glad you were the one who found me. I kinda feel better now.”</p><p>“Do you now? Your dad was about to have Lin flash her sirens to scare you back home.” Kya replied. “And I told him that all that was going to do was make you hide.” </p><p>“Ugh, I still can’t believe you’re interested in her. It’s like trying to date the enemy.” Korra and Officer Beifong’s relationship was shaky on a good day, and on a bad day (which seemed to be the majority) she was threatening to haul her off to juvie for being a pain in the older woman’s ass. So far, that warning hadn’t come to fruition. </p><p>“C’mon, Korra. That’s a bit too harsh,” Kya chastised, brows furrowing before a sheepish smile appeared. “But, I am going to miss having an excuse to see her every time you get dropped off.”</p><p>Korra gagged. “Don’t remind me. I know it’s not a coincidence you’re always out of the shower when she’s there.” The number of times she witnessed Kya on the porch wearing nothing but a towel or a robe should’ve been the actual criminal offense.</p><p>“Hey, dating gets hard when you’re older! I don’t have the ability to get a trust-fund baby like you did.”</p><p>Korra’s face blanched. “Yeah, lucky me…”</p><p>“What, are you having marital woes over there?” Kya joked, looking away from the sunset over to Korra.</p><p>“No!” was Korra’s immediate reply. “It’s... complicated.”</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, you teenagers and your relationship angst. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Kya looked to the falling sunset. “We should get going. Your mom is making your favorite.” </p><p>Korra's stomach rumbled at the mention. “Thanks, Kya.” she stood up, offering a hand to her godmother.</p><p>“Does this make me the favorite godparent?” Kya asked, dusting off her skirt.</p><p>“Depends on if Tenzin lectures me once we’re back.”</p><p>oOOo</p><p>Tenzin <em>had </em>lectured her as she stepped through the front door, Kya in tow and a monologue about the importance of timekeeping settling on her godfather’s thin lips that dictated Kya <em>was </em>the favored godparent. There might have not been a new bounce in her step, but Korra was well enough to continue dinner without so much of a sudden mood swing.</p><p>That was until her phone buzzed. </p><p>Dinner had been completed by then, most of the guests having left besides Jinora and Ikki who begged (more the latter) to stay the night. Tenzin had initially been against the impromptu-sleepover, but Korra overruled by locking her bedroom door with the three of them inside. A drawn-out sigh was her only response before his muttering faded away.</p><p>“Are you sure about this? I’m sure you’d rather be getting rest…” Jinora murmured, taking a seat at Korra’s desk. The girl was the quiet of the two, showcased by Ikki proceeding to take a running start into Korra’s bed and barely saving herself from rolling off.</p><p>Korra shrugged, beginning to fish for her phone. “I don’t mind! You guys are basically family, and it wasn’t like I was gonna sleep much, anyway. Jitters and all that.”</p><p>Ikki propped herself up with the help of a pillow. “You’re <em>so </em>lucky! I wanna go to school in Republic City! I bet the boys are nicer there,” she grumbled.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Korra asked, glancing down at the notification.</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I'm gonna miss you :(</b>
</p><p>“This boy in my class keeps making fun of me! And he shoved me when I was trying to get out of the classroom,” Ikki explained, rolling onto her back while crossing her arms with a huff. “He’s an idiot.”</p><p>“Ikki! Why haven’t you told your teacher,” Jinora asked. Her face contorted into worry, and Korra was reminded of Tenzin in that aspect. She took after him the most so far.</p><p>“Because…” Ikki paused. “...isn’t it something like a boy likes you when they’re mean to you?”</p><p>“No, don’t believe that.” Korra shook her head. “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Either way that doesn’t give him the ability to treat you like that. Be with someone who’s kind. Doesn’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>“Korra’s right. And you shouldn’t even be thinking of dating. Middle school relationships never last.”</p><p>“Hey! You’re flirting with that one boy!”</p><p>“H-He’s nice!”</p><p>“Both of you quit it. Stop teasing Jinora about her mysterious lover,” Korra smirked to herself. “And Ikki, knock him out if he keeps bothering you.”</p><p>“Violence is never the answer!”</p><p>“But Korra says I can, sooooo…”</p><p>“Don’t blame it on me if you actually follow through with it,” Korra muttered, leaning back against the bedroom door. The sisters continued to argue, and Korra quickly blocked it out trying to decide on how to respond back.</p><p><b>Korra: </b> <strong>I know</strong></p><p><b>Korra: A</b> <strong>re you ok with long distance? We haven't really talked about it</strong></p><p>It didn’t take long for a response back.</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I don't mind as long as it's with you &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t lead her on. That’s terrible of me to do.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: Arent you worried though? I always thought people drifted apart when they were far away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I trust you! You've never given me a reason not to.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Are you worried about me? Because you know I only have eyes for you</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, God. I need to say it now. Cut it. C’mon, Korra. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: No, I trust you, too. I just </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Just what? Are you okay?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: No I need to tell you something</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: what is it???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I was going to tell you earlier but your mom and</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Oh I know what this is</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait… what? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: You do??</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I knew you noticed. You couldn't call me to say it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I was too nervous so I'm trying to now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: You're such an idiot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I love you. There. </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>“Oh, no…”</p><p>“You okay, Korra?”</p><p>“Ooo, who are you texting?”</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I love you too</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise that Asami is showing up in the next chapter, alongside Korra being at Republic University! Thank you for taking the time to read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frat House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra tags along to a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to thank everyone again for the lovely comments! No warnings this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>College sucked. </p><p>Korra hadn’t felt that way right at the beginning, though as the hours passed on to days, and the days passed on to weeks, and eventually, the weeks passed into the month of September, she was confident in her evaluation that Republic University was <em>not</em> what she had expected. Was that her own fault? Probably. So consumed by the prospects of partying and <em> American Pie </em>level hijinks she forgot the fact that there was also a little something called attending class.</p><p>Yeah, that especially sucked.</p><p>She had no clue how both of her roommates managed to get up every day to actually go, but it might’ve had to do with both of them being sophomores instead of freshmen. Korra had been just as surprised as they were when that information leaked, and while she expected some level of sympathy as they were in her position only a semester before, the most she was offered was a quarter of black coffee in the pot that Kuvira made… at eight at night. </p><p>Safe to say there’d been little interaction between the three.</p><p>Kuvira made it difficult to get to know, as the only glimpse Korra managed to get of her was seeing her leave their suite’s shower before heading back off to her own room and not reemerging until it was one of her night classes. It was like living with a vampire, except said vampire didn’t seem to have any interest in sucking you dry nor sparkled in the faint sunlight pouring through the windows. At least she was quiet, although Korra might’ve been pleased to hear some level of human activity between the thin wall separating their rooms.</p><p>And then there was Mako, which was an oddity of itself as Korra hadn’t been aware guys and girls could share a suite until she stepped foot into <em> Glory Hall </em> (what glory there was to this she wasn’t sure). Her father almost dropped her weight set when he saw him stepping out of his room, and it took a tag-team of both mother and daughter to not have Tonraq force her to drop out only a few minutes in. That aside, Mako annoyed her more than Kuvira did with <em>being </em>in the living room and yet not actually making any effort to continue a conversation.</p><p>
  <em> “So, what major are you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Criminal Justice.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, shit. Catching criminals, bringing justice… that’s awe-inspiring." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Sure.” </em>
</p><p>Roommates sucked, classes sucked, the only thing that hadn’t so far was getting her own room inside the suite. She decorated it the best she could so that it no longer resembled the inside of a medieval dungeon, and instead now a medieval dungeon that was sharing space with the local YMCA. And what didn’t help matters either was the bleak weather. Mornings that should’ve been filled with sunshine were instead washed in low fog rolling in from what Korra could only assume was the water surrounding half the city. </p><p>In a sense, it gave her the impression of more restriction than less. Her hopes were too high, and now that she was crashing back down to Earth she could the painfully obvious signs that she had managed to dupe herself. And now? She was stuck doing homework and wanting to rip her hair out. These were fun times, indeed.</p><p>Made even better whenever her phone vibrated, alerting her that a doting girlfriend who was madly (because you’d have to be falling for Korra) in love with her broke up the monotony every few hours with some event or anecdote that Korra nodded her head along to, gave a quick 'Oh<em>, wow lmao' </em>response back before wanting to slap herself for being a terrible girlfriend. It was a neverending cycle of knowing she was a piece of shit for not returning genuine feelings, then realizing that Opal was the only thing making her day somewhat brighter when she was screaming into her pillow.</p><p>So the cycle continued, and perhaps there was a dim hope that a sudden conversion of feelings would arise from her pretending, and then she no longer had to continue this. Instead, she could be happy. And no longer an utter douchebag. Until that day, she would continue to be said douchebag. </p><p>One night - a Friday night to be specific - Korra sprawled across the couch, phone hanging loosely from her fingers while she divided her attention from giving not so helpful advice on what to write for a college essay and then lolled back over to reruns of <em> The Bachelor. </em> Considering neither of her roommates ever bothered to linger in the living room, she constantly got dibs for the couch. And television. And the living room.</p><p><em> Who would ever wanna do this show, </em>Korra pondered, musing that having a variety of women vying for your affections to be fun for the first two episodes, and then shortly after would be a slog having to go on dates with every single one and pretend to care about them. Same with the bachelorette. Were there some she got bored of and ignored most of the time? Either way, count her out for wanting to take part. Though, the image of a Bachelor-styled orgy-</p><p>A ding from her phone broke her from the reality television trance.</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I have NO idea what to write and you’re not helping!!</b>
</p><p>Korra sighed. She’d admit she wasn’t exactly the most helpful with these types of things, as her essay had been a late-night bout of pure inspiration somehow managing to write down into an essay that boasted half-assed legibility. A miracle some may consider it as.</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I can’t tell you what to write! It has to come from your heart or whatever</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: Just write something that made you who you are now </b>
</p><p>A few seconds passed.</p><p>
  <b>Opal: You keep saying that and it wasn't helping then it isn’t helping now! What did you write about??</b>
</p><p>What <em>had </em>she written about? Korra hadn’t thought about her admission essay since… well, she was admitted. Actually, probably a little prior to that as once it was edited she no longer allowed it to make room in her memory and was shortly sent out into a forgetful fog. So, no, she wasn’t going to be much help with an example, either.</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I don’t remember lmao go text one of your brothers and see what they did</b>
</p><p>A few seconds of no reply became a few minutes, and Korra was relieved to go back to her critical analysis of <em> The Bachelor </em>while ignoring both her homework <em>and </em>her girlfriend. That was until she got another text. </p><p>
  <em> Damnit! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I feel like you’re annoyed with me :(</b>
</p><p>Was she? Though there was a sense of irritation at missing crucial moments of fuckery with her show, Korra wasn’t harboring any intense feelings of negativity towards her girlfriend besides guilt and shame. And, she was quickly growing used to that, so…</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I’m not! Busy with homework right now </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: Bataar would be a way better help than I am and that's all I was trying to say</b>
</p><p>She squeezed her jaw absentmindedly, now feeling that annoyance Opal accused of having with this conversation. If there was a specific part of dating that made her want to bash her head in, it was the emotion and feelings and talking and crying that grated her until she was prone to ignoring the other party. It wasn’t as if any of her family was good at communicating, as her father passed on the pastime of punching inanimate objects until your fists bled instead of using verbal reasoning to get a point across.</p><p><em> If you had broken up with her like you wanted to, this wouldn’t be happening, </em>a voice reminded her, and her only response to that said voice was a huff of irritation and more shame.</p><p>Her phone dinged.</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Maybe you’re right. I’ll see if he’s still up. Are you staying up tonight?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: Probably. Tell me if you think of anything for your essay</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Love you &lt;3 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Korra: Love you too</b>
</p><p>Sadly, it was becoming easier to say as the days passed on.</p><p>Soon, Korra settled herself back into watching shitty reality television without so much as another text from Opal. The only thing of note that stood for around an hour was Mako retreating from his room and beginning to cook himself a package of ramen. The kitchen stood right where she could have an easy view of, and so Korra spent the next few minutes watching him bring a few condiments out of the fridge and neatly place them in a row.</p><p>
  <em> Is my life so fucking boring this is somehow a highlight? </em>
</p><p>He made no attempt at conversation, and Korra wasn’t planning on making the same mistake twice. If he wanted to be a nonconversational loser then by all means he was allowed to. And Korra was almost tempted back into what she was previously doing before a loud knock interrupted her plan. </p><p>Both her and Mako paused, and she only managed to raise an eyebrow in confusion when he turned around and looked over to her. Since arriving Korra had been unsuccessful with making any friends, and with each day she rued how the administration had decided to board her with two shut-ins instead of people with actual personalities. And that ultimately meant there was no way the door was for her.</p><p>“You wanna go check it?” Korra asked, now lifting herself up into a sitting position while Mako seemed to weigh his options. A moment’s breath later he placed the bowl he held onto the counter and walked down the hall. Another knock came from the front door, this time much louder.</p><p>And then it happened again. And again. And again, until Korra was beginning to wonder if Mako or Kuvira befriended someone who didn’t know social customs. </p><p>The door opened.</p><p>“Makoooo, why’d you take so long opening the door!?”</p><p>
  <em> Mako has friends? Color me surprised. </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t make out who it was as the front door was deep within the hall towards the right of her. Even so, she could tell that it was a guy. His voice boomed and Korra could imagine the light fixtures rattling from the volume. </p><p>“I was busy making something! Why are you here, Bo?”</p><p>“I can’t just visit my bro?” A pause. “Okay, I do kinda have a reason for being here. A good reason! Fantastic, even!”</p><p><em> A brother brother or a bro friend? I’m gonna go with the former, </em>Korra decided, now finding herself intrigued at the conversation happening only some feet away from her. She wasn’t aware that Mako had family, but with the way that ‘Bo’ was talking he was catching her interest far more than her roommates had.</p><p>She heard a sigh. “Alright, what is it? And be quiet! We’re gonna get a complaint at this rate.”</p><p>“Okay, so you know how I’ve been delivering pizzas, right? Well, a week ago I got a call from the frat house here! You know, Tau Xi Sigma?” Korra imagined a curt nod from Mako right around here. “And long story short one of the fraternity brothers invited me to party with them! He said something like… about bulging? I dunno he was feeling my arms up when I visited but you gotta come with me! This is a once in a lifetime chance to do fun shit other than homework!”</p><p>If Korra’s curiosity had peaked before, it was currently tumbling down the summit at an accelerating pace to somehow wiggle her way into attending this frat party. Sure, she had no idea who Mako’s brother was nor did she know any of the frat guys, but this seemed like a chance to make friends with people who were actually living life while at university. And while she remembered Suyin muttering horror stories about frat guys during one dinner at the Beifong household, Korra was positive she’d be fine. Probably.</p><p>“I-I dunno, Bo… I’m writing a paper right now, and I feel like you’re hyping this up just a <em> little </em>too much,” came Mako’s somber reply, and Korra could only roll her eyes at how much of a buzzkill her roommate was. She had a suspicion that no paper existed, and if it did was maybe due in the next four months.</p><p>A whine followed Mako’s rejection. “Oh, c’mon! You can write it tomorrow, or the next day! For me…?”</p><p>There was a silence afterward, and Korra was close to taking back her previous statement. Maybe Mako did have some fun in him.</p><p>“No. You have fun, though. And stay safe, you hear?”</p><p>
  <em> Ouch. </em>
</p><p>The door closed shortly after, and Mako resumed making his meal without so much as a second glance towards her or the proposal his brother made. She bolted off the couch, the tile flooring in the hall cold against her feet. The haste towards opening the door resulted in Korra fumbling with the lock, and with a few seconds to spare she opened it and-</p><p>“I knew you’d change your mind!”</p><p>-came face to face with Mako’s ‘bro.’ He was only slightly taller than Korra, although had a similar wide build with a boyish face to match. His green eyes were wide, and they stared at one another for what felt like an eternity until Korra finally spoke up.</p><p>“Uh, hey. I’m… Mako’s roommate, Korra. You’re his brother?”</p><p>He nodded, a smile now replacing whatever puppy-eyed look he’d been saving for Mako’s return. “Uh-huh! Bolin’s the name! I’ve been dying to meet you since like, school started!”</p><p>Korra wasn’t sure how exactly Bolin was aware of her unless Mako had decided to repeat the one awkward conversation they had some weeks ago. She chose to let it slide for the time being, leaning against the door-frame. “Really? Glad to know someone was.” </p><p>“I would’ve introduced myself sooner, but with pizza delivery and bathroom cleaning you know how it is.” Bolin stated this as if Korra <em> did </em> know how it was, and all she could do was offer a nod in ‘agreement.’</p><p>“Oh, yeah. For sure. So…” Korra crossed her arms. “...I heard you were invited to a party. That’s cool. I haven’t been to one.” Her eyes lowered, attempting to convey the absolute sorrow that filled her at the fact.</p><p>“<em>Seriously!?” </em>Bolin’s voice seemed to bounce around the hallway. So much about no noise complaints. “You gotta come with me, then! A hot girl like you is gonna be let in without any problems.”</p><p>She smirked at the compliment. “You think I’m hot?”</p><p>His eyes widened. “I-I mean, yeah…?” A dusting of red coated both of his cheeks, and Korra found herself with that urge she used to get back in high schools, walking down the hallways and seeing someone who was eyeing her from afar, that temptation to <em>take</em> because she knew it was bad. </p><p>Korra kept herself in check, smile widening somewhat. “Thanks. I think you’re hot yourself. I love the shirt.”</p><p>Bolin looked down at his own apparel, the <em> Nuktuk </em>pattern on his shirt only increasing the boyish charm that he had draped across bulging muscles. Korra could see what the mysterious frat boy meant by that, and she was relieved to see that Bolin wasn’t noticing her overt stare. “I knew Nuktuk would come in handy someday.” He grinned, looking back up to her. “Hurry up and get dressed! I’ll wait out here.”</p><p>She wanted to argue and say to come wait in the living room instead but thought better of it if he was going to carry over the volume from the hall to inside. No need to have Kuvira throw her coffee pot at her, and nor did she need to cause any weirdness between Bolin and Mako. With that, she closed the door on him and Korra scurried over to her room, only pausing when Mako was eyeing her suspiciously.</p><p>“You’re going with him to that party?” He asked as if he hadn’t heard the entire conversation which from Korra’s experience some minutes ago, was possible. </p><p>Korra nodded. “Why not? Not like my sophomore <em> buddies </em>are clamoring to do anything.” Her emphasis on ‘buddies’ made Mako wince.</p><p>“Partying isn’t what it’s cracked up to be,” Mako replied, pouring the noodles into a bowl. “I learned that the hard way.” His face pinched, and Korra began to reply right as he continued. “Be safe, I guess. And text the group chat if you’re in trouble.”</p><p><em> This is… a surprise. </em>She remembered them all exchanging phone numbers at the beginning of the semester, with the only message ever sent was from Mako complaining about the television being too loud. Still, what else was there to expect from a criminal justice major? “Will do, Dad.”</p><p>Mako groaned. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>oOOo</p><p> </p><p>One-stop to the cardboard box later (she’ll get to putting them away <em>eventually </em>) and Korra walked out into the hall in a pair of jeans and a mute t-shirt. Her wardrobe never consisted of anything too particularly fancy, and her usual habit of wearing shorts didn’t really feel that appropriate for a party. She was going to drink until her vision blurred, not try to make the cut for WNBA.</p><p>Bolin led her out of Glory Hall and out into the cool night, his car being about what she expected from him spouting off a multitude of part-time work. Korra wasn’t about to judge someone who was giving her a free ticket to doing an activity actually fucking exciting since getting there, so she kept her mouth shut and became even more amused by the pack of beer sitting near her feet.</p><p>“Your frat boy confidant asked you to bring some?”</p><p>“Nah, I thought it was the nice thing to do!”</p><p>And with that, they drove off. Republic University was a large campus, so trying to trek from the hall all the way to Tau Xi Sigma was going down to be more of a hassle than anything. Though the journey might’ve been shorter, Korra learned that Bolin was taking a gap year off until he applied for Republic University and that he mainly was saving up with his part-time jobs and giving himself a break after high school. She’d considered taking a gap year off and ultimately decided against it after the image of being stuck in her hometown was going to end up with her partaking in stupid decisions.</p><p>Still, she did end up going to college without so much as an actual plan while there so perhaps she was fulfilling that stupid decision in one way or another.</p><p>Their conversation trailed off sometime after discussing favorite fast food places (she should’ve eaten today), as Korra became distracted with the bright lights flashing in and out of view where the fraternity house was. She’d only seen it in the distance when heading to a few of her classes, and there was a certain draw it had when the moon hung high and the stars waved their greetings to the students below. </p><p>“Wow…” Korra muttered, only broken out of her stupor when Bolin fumbled around with grabbing the pack of beer, the closing of his car’s doors dulled in comparison to the rumbles of heavy bass becoming stronger with each step taken towards the house. There were a few other students here and there hanging around the bushes, some sitting outside smoking substances that reminded her of Tahno. There was a pang of nostalgia, but it was replaced by giddiness the closer they got to the front door.</p><p>Bolin stopped abruptly right at the steps leading to said door, turning to Korra. “Let me handle this. I know my way around frat parties.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure what exactly to make of that and had no time to ask him for clarification before he jumped up the steps and knocked on the door. Korra could hear yelling coming from inside, the type that wasn’t of fear or concern like there was from Bumi’s birthday party but pure... Joy?</p><p>Or, intoxication. That was a runner-up.</p><p>Barely any time passed when the door swung open, and a guy that looked as if he walked out of a Disney film grinned at the two of them. It wasn’t that he was drop-dead gorgeous to be given a comparison to said films, more so the gaudy <em> Prince Wu </em>gold necklace swinging haphazardly from his neck. It contrasted greatly with the genuinely nice apparel he dawned, and Korra was hoping that it was some sort of joke.</p><p>“Prince Wu at your service!”</p><p>Or, not.</p><p>Bolin didn’t appear perturbed by it and instead held up the beer. “Hey, Wu! I thought I’d bring some more for the party!’ The smile he wore flickered briefly. “And uh, I brought a guest if that’s cool…”</p><p><em> Did Bolin not tell this guy he’d have a plus one? </em>Korra managed her own shaky smile, giving a small wave to the self-titled ‘prince.’ “Hey, there! It’s nice to meet-”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah!” Wu tutted, wagging his index finger. Said finger curled up into a come hither motion, and Korra stepped closer to him after some hesitation. “Peasants must pay their due diligence with royalty! Flex for me.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>“Flex for me!” He demanded, and Korra wondered if this was what Suyin meant about the troubles found at a frat party. She nodded after locking eyes with Bolin, pulling up her shirt-sleeve and did as her frat prince sought. </p><p>His hand shot out and thin fingers wrapped around her bicep. He gave a hard squeeze and hummed to himself in appreciation. Korra supposed she should’ve been grateful for that. After another hard squeeze, he let go. “I like this one,” he mused, giving a smirk to Korra. “But-” Wu then eyed Bolin. “-I told you to bring your brother! Shame.”</p><p>Wu opened the door wider for them, and Korra immediately pushed aside the frat brother and made her way inside. The sound of their forthcoming argument fell on deaf ears once she took a look around.</p><p>Her heart thumped along the rhythm, sweaty bodies crammed into a building that looked far larger than it was on the inside. Every inch had a new person to look at, a new vibration trembling underneath her feet, a new red solo cup gripped tightly in someone’s hand as they swayed to the music. Korra didn’t know what song was playing - likely some billboard charting single if she had to wager a guess - but it didn’t matter. All that did was the growing itch to take. Anything. With everything, and everyone. </p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>When they reopened a similar red solo cup was held loosely in her palm, the burn of alcohol aching her throat, and a heavy haze clouding her mind. Time had passed. Enough to have Korra feeling the effects of her drinks being steadily supplied by Bolin, who was at a similar level of intoxication, if not a little worse. He wasted no time gulping his down.</p><p>Korra might’ve done the same if she wasn’t attempting to remember some pieces of this night. The first night where shackles no longer clinked with each step against the stained carpet. Eyelids drooped heavily, and with each meager sip, her smile grew sloppy. The only comparison that seemed right was getting a mental massage. Every knot built up from stress and worries were forced out, leaving her in nirvana.</p><p>She got sucked into a dance frenzy sometime after her second drink, and after a girl who was on the verge of collapsing pushed herself up against Korra, a familiar throb of pleasure jolted through her groin. Her cup somehow managed to stay upright with another bout of friction given from her dance partner, teeth clenched in attempts at not making any noise. Not that it mattered, the music was all she could hear, resuscitating her heart with the booming bass. </p><p>“You wanna go upstairs?” The unfamiliar girl’s words were slurred, breath hot against Korra’s ear. Korra didn’t remember when the girl got so close, however, her shaky arms were wrapped around her own arm.</p><p>“I don’t even…” Korra blinked. “...know you…”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>
  <em> Is it that easy to get laid…? </em>
</p><p>She patted the girl’s shoulder, or somewhere around that area as Korra wasn’t giving much of a look at her. “Nah. You should sit. Don’t look too good.” The girl frowned and Korra expected some amount of resistance and received none. When she was led over to one of the couches, the girl sat down and promptly lolled herself into sleep.</p><p>“Whoa…” Korra mumbled. </p><p>Another blink and she was back with Bolin, leaning against the wall with a cup half-full but that same itch needing to be scratched. She hadn’t gotten any since she left her hometown, and Korra never quite considered the logistics of being in a long-distance relationship in that regard. The ghost of a body pressed up against her, silent fingers running up against denim and her head smacked into the wall with frustration.</p><p>There was an opportunity only some time ago to fix it, however… the remaining sensibilities residing inside her told her that no, it was wrong. Of course it was wrong. She’d have to make use of her own hand if it was that unbearable, as shameful as that was. A garbled text to her girlfriend and she could have material, a quick search in her browser and videos would pop up…</p><p>
  <em> It’s not the same. </em>
</p><p>Korra shook her head, shaking the impulses away. </p><p>Another sip.</p><p>Her head was spinning. Like a merry-go-round that some asshole kept pushing over and over until a pulse throbbed in her throat, bile trying to climb its way up. She didn’t let it, swallowed, and let her eyes drag across the room in a sweeping motion.</p><p>She was still at the wall. It’d become support for both her and a variety of other partygoers trying not to lose the stinging taste of beer back into the open air, Bolin resting his head on her shoulder and mumbling about wanting takeout. The thought almost made her vomit. She swallowed again.</p><p>There was someone who caught her gaze, stopped patrolling eyes midway, and tethered them straight forward. Someone on the couch, someone she hadn’t seen when she and Bolin first walked into the party. Korra would have known if she was there. Someone’s presence that admitted such pure sex appeal would’ve been the first thing she tried sinking her teeth into.</p><p>Dressed in a luxurious red, the dress fitting and enunciating the thick curves of her waist and chest. Glossy, black hair framed perfectly angled features, sharp angles cutting into her weakening resolve. Her gaze sunk down, stuck, and absorbed at the flash of pale skin hidden beneath the girl’s attire. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, wow.  </em>
</p><p>“They’re looking at me…” Korra murmured, quivering hand bringing the dented cup to parted lips. </p><p>Bolin dragged his face upwards, forming memories of the girl’s breath against her ear now becoming replaced with his. “Who is…?” His head tilted and dulled green eyes peered around as some attempt at finding who ‘they’re’ was.</p><p>The woman paid no attention to the activity around her, the couch she sat on empty saved for herself. A phone was in one hand, blood-stained nails idly creating shapes in the back of the phone’s case. She looked out of place. Too fancy and high-class, a sneering type that stuck their nose up at the degeneracy going around her. And yet she was at this party, with the flashing lights blossoming a multitude of colors against unmarked skin. </p><p>Korra wanted to push her back into the couch, feel the edge of her jawline cut calloused fingers as a reminder of what they did. Dark hickies staking their claim, manicured nails raking down her back and splitting her open. </p><p>Pain. She wanted pain. She wanted <em>her. </em>Fuck the consequences. Fuck morals. Fuck her. </p><p>She handed Bolin her cup. His was long gone by now, and he perked at the unfinished drink, taking a whiff and chugging it down without so much as thanks. That didn’t matter. Nor did the people in her way, pushed aside with each step forward taken with deliverance at not falling and making an absolute fool of herself.</p><p>The mystery woman’s beauty was harsh up close, burning Korra’s eyes and sending a tingle downwards into a depth that asked for more. Hopefully, it would be. </p><p>Her phone dinged, and Korra paused. </p><p>Somehow, she managed to hear it through the intensity of sounds culminating together. A warning. No one else would text her this late at night, no one else was promised responses. She cursed under her breath, a bout of hesitation settling into her stomach.</p><p>This was wrong. </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> Stop it, guilt. Talking is fine… </em>
</p><p>Yes, talking was perfectly acceptable. No cause for alarm. If it stayed at that, and Korra couldn’t trust herself to keep it friendly. But she was drunk. And when one was drunk certain excuses could be made. Excuses for being terrible. </p><p>She clicked silent mode into place.</p><p>“Hey, there…” Korra greeted, her own voice sounding unfamiliar in such a state. Reverbed, perhaps. Relaxed. Pursuing.</p><p>The woman glanced up, startling Korra with just how bright they were. Beautiful, carved out of jade or some stupid gem metaphor. She smiled, rather dimly at that. A sunrise instead of a midday beam of light. “Hey, yourself.”</p><p><em> Even her voice is amazing, </em>Korra shivered, no longer trusting herself with standing after a non-existent bout of wind tipped her back. “Mind if I sit with you? Been standing this entire time.”</p><p>She was offered a shrug. “I don’t own this couch. Go ahead.” </p><p>Korra did just that, the couch dipping somewhat. She was given a clear view of the woman’s phone, though couldn’t make out whatever was on the screen. Messages? Too blurry, and so she gave the girl privacy in that regard. Not in space, with their knees touching and she was reminded of those aesthetic photos in someone’s Pinterest board.</p><p>“I’m Korra,” she introduced herself, gripping her own thighs in an attempt at stabilizing herself.</p><p>A brief silence amidst the chaos. Almost a second too long. “Asami.”</p><p>“That’s pretty. Fits you.”</p><p>“Does it? I’ve been told the same many times. At this party in fact.” She still hadn’t looked up from her phone.</p><p>“Yeah?” Korra wasn’t going to have herself discouraged. “Looks like you need the right person to tell you that. And…” she leaned into her. “...that person is me.”</p><p>That garnered some response besides a tone of forced politeness, Asami glancing over to Korra with a raised brow. “Is that so? Tell me what makes you so special compared to everyone else.”</p><p><em> That’s better, </em> Korra mused, pleased by the lack of an attempt at pushing her away. “I’m not scared away like everyone else is. Kinda weird no one else is sitting here beside us, right?” Another glance showed that there was a lack of other students surrounding the couch. “Unless this busted piece of shit is an antique, I’m gonna assume it’s because of you.”</p><p>Another silence followed, one that must’ve introduced some hint of interest as Asami’s phone was no longer viewable. She stared at Korra, and the only thing she could reply with was a smile.</p><p>“You think people are scared of me?”</p><p>“I think people are too afraid of what you might say when they try flirting.”</p><p>“And you’re not?”</p><p>“Nope,” the smile widened into a grin. “Can’t be scared when I’m not gonna fail.”</p><p>Asami seemed to consider this, reclining back into the sofa with a cross of her legs. They were long. Smooth, and Korra had the sudden urge to run her hand along them. She would. Soon. Korra didn’t fail at seduction, because what a girl loved more than anything was confidence. And with her track record, Korra had plenty to spare, plenty to give.</p><p>Plenty to show Asami when she was wreathing underneath her.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Huh?” Korra looked to Asami, the soft smile that played across the girl’s face no longer as welcoming as it was some minutes ago. She didn’t look upset, far from it. Amused. Bordering on mocking if Korra wanted to be negative. Which, she did if this was going where she thought this was.</p><p>Asami shook her head. “You don’t think every other guy here hasn’t had confidence? You’re not my type. Sorry.”</p><p>
  <em> You’re not my type. </em>
</p><p>“You’re kidding?” Korra wanted to throttle herself for sounding so perturbed, yet she was. Completely so. How could she <em>not </em>be this girl’s type? If she was straight then that was a different matter altogether, however, Asami didn’t tell her that. </p><p>
  <em> You’re not my type. </em>
</p><p>“Not kidding. I’m sure there’s a multitude of other girls you can seduce here.” Asami began to pull her phone back out.</p><p>Korra stared at her, heartbeat no longer in time with the music. instead, it was accelerating at an alarming pace. Her throat went dry, palms sweaty, face reddening.</p><p>She turned to the side, vomiting right after.</p><p>Darkness.</p><p>And then the light. White and purifying… of a toilet bowl.</p><p>Someone was rubbing soothing circles into her back, and at first, Korra assumed that she blacked out and Bolin had taken her to the frat house’s bathroom. She gripped the sides of it and pulled her face out enough to try and thank him.</p><p>It wasn’t Bolin.</p><p>“That’s one way to handle rejection.” Asami teased, green eyes twinkling with that same amusement from their time prior. This time it didn’t appear as harsh, perhaps a glint of concern lost somewhere in there. Korra felt the urge to vomit again at seeing her first-time rejection in a filthy bathroom with her, though thankfully managed to turn her head and spew bile into the sloshing water below.</p><p>She groaned, watching the foul water swirl and be sucked away as the toilet was flushed. Korra wished she was small enough to get flushed down with it.</p><p>“Bet you never had that happen before,” Korra huffed, an ache settling into her chest when Asami laughed. Another aspect that wasn't tainted by flaws. Cute and melodic, enough to distract Korra from her woes for a few seconds. Until it didn’t.</p><p>Asami continued to rub her back. “No, can’t say that I have. So polite to turn your head away when you did. Really know how to impress a girl.”</p><p>“Does that mean I get a second run at it?”</p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now,” Asami replied, and with that marked the end of Korra’s unsullied track record. Not the way she wanted it to go, especially with someone that still managed to turn her on while she was puking her entire stomach out. </p><p>Some might say it was a lesson learned, a warning that came to fruition about the trials and temptations faced during a relationship separated by travel. And Korra would reply that it meant she was rusty, that she hadn’t tried hard enough to make it stick with this girl. You’re not supposed to put the square in the circle-shaped hole, but eventually, with enough force, you crack it.</p><p>Korra could crack it. She would because there was a draw to Asami that no other person had ever given her. It hung heavy in the bathroom, and it hung thickly like an acidic cloud when they were sitting on the couch. Intoxicating. Demanding. Irresistible.</p><p>Until that crack was formed, Korra was subjugated to embarrassing herself in the bathroom.</p><p>Eventually, she managed to stand up with the help of the taller woman, mumbling about arriving with a friend that had fallen face-first into a ridiculously disastrous area of the carpet riddled with stains when they eventually found him.</p><p>“Guess I’m staying here…” Korra mumbled.</p><p>“I’ll take you home. I was planning on leaving soon, anyway,” Asami said, giving a slight squeeze to Korra’s shoulder. She stared at the passed out form of Bolin for a moment, eyes unblinking and an almost souring of her face screwing up the beauty that Korra desired. </p><p>It was gone before Korra could ask.</p><p>Korra pressed close to her newfound savior, finding it difficult to keep her gaze fixated on somewhere other than the cleavage on display. She had no clue how she didn’t fall walking over to Asami’s car and was met with a light slap to the back of the head when she was caught. </p><p>“Quit it,” Asami warned, though Korra almost swore that her companion was pleased by the vulgar attention. A certain tilt of her lips, or more likely the effects of inebriation playing tricks on Korra’s mind.</p><p>
  <em> I’m tripping. She’s totally the prudish type. </em>
</p><p>The car ride home was uneventful. Korra decided not to press her luck with another glance and instead chose to gaze out the window. It was probably sometime past midnight, or maybe it was early morning. Korra couldn’t tell with the moon swimming around her vision like a frightened goldfish. Asami chose not to speak either, only a quiet hum of the radio not making the journey more awkward than it already was.</p><p>When they arrived at Glory Hall, Korra could only wave away her ride’s attempt at helping her to her dorm.</p><p>“I got it from here…”</p><p>She stumbled out of the car, the cold air raising goosebumps across the length of her arms. Korra closed the door behind her and tried to gauge if she could notice either Kuvira or Mako’s light on from where she stood. She forgot to take her keys with her, and being locked out of her own dorm room didn’t seem particularly pleasant.</p><p>A grin broke out at seeing Kuvira’s light on. <em> Guess there is some good living with a night owl. </em></p><p>The temperature outside helped to sober Korra up somewhat, alongside puking out practically everything she had since her first cup of alcohol upon arriving at the party. There was no better time than now to try and wrangle up Asami’s number, a phrase along the lines of ‘Let me thank you for being so kind!’</p><p>When she turned around the car was gone.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra wakes up hungover.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra hadn’t ever awakened to such a foul Saturday morning. </p><p>The weekend was supposed to be a break from the daily grind of attending class, writing essays, losing your shit over barely making it to the deadline. A day of relief after a night’s worth of shenanigans. </p><p>It was none of those things, and the first indication of that was the obnoxious blaring of her phone’s alarm. Her hand swatted around empty air and scrunched sheets, frustration mounting until it met smooth metal and tapped sporadically until the noise vanished. She grumbled, pressing her face further into her pillow.</p><p>…</p><p>Another five minutes and the same alarm went off again. Korra wasn’t going to escape it at this rate. </p><p>Vision faded in and out of obscurity, black dots littering the surroundings and the mere act of rubbing her eyes proved painful. Her muscles were stiff, tight, and on the verge of snapping like a rubber band if she made any slight movement. Alongside a throbbing ache that managed to convince her that she was on her deathbed, Korra groaned, ready for the light and pearly gates to abduct her out of this misery.</p><p>When that didn’t happen, Korra fumbled with her phone and turned the alarm off. A monetary relief greeted her at the riddance of the sudden intrusion, though replaced by the increased awareness of how much her body fucking hurt. </p><p>Like, really hurt. Had her ass beat in a sparring match type of hurt. Korra didn’t have any recollection of being in a fight the previous night. The only beating she got was her ego getting bruised by that girl. </p><p>Asami.</p><p>
  <em> You’re not my type. </em>
</p><p>Her heart clenched at the reminder.</p><p>The best part about it all was that the only thing she really only remembered <em>was </em> the rejection. Her memory had gone down the toilet like the copious amount of alcohol she inhaled, and so the only memento left with her was that some hot girl thought she wasn’t good enough to do anything with her. </p><p>Served her right in retrospect, as a brain soaked in Bud Light wasn’t probably the most appealing prospect. Too bad it wasn’t soothing the ache in her chest. Body hurt both physically and emotionally, a winning combo after a first go at being a party animal.</p><p>Korra’s sight had calmed its self-sabotage at that point, and she watched as the screen lit up.</p><p>
  <b>Message - Opal (5)</b>
</p><p><em> Five messages? The town better have blown up, </em>Korra thought, hesitating briefly before tapping the notification.</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I texted Bataar and his suggestion was completely useless. I never shadowed Dad sooo ignoring that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I’m done trying for tonight. You wanna Facetime before bed?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Don’t tell me you fell asleep babe you promised!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: I already miss you :((</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Opal: Text me in the morning please?</b>
</p><p>Oh, right. She had promised to stay up for her. In a sense Korra <em> had. </em> Not in the way that Opal would’ve wanted her to she imagined. Her lips pursed, and there was no reason not to give a text indicating that she was okay. Mostly.</p><p>
  <b>Korra: I got invited to a party last night! Sorry for not responding to you I had too much to drink. Call later?</b>
</p><p>That should be okay, as it wasn’t a lie. And her phone was on silent upon a closer inspection so there wouldn’t have been any way for her to know besides checking for messages. It was okay. Totally. Still, it didn’t feel okay. There were a wide variety of reasons why it wasn’t, and the one that was flashing over and over again in her head was simple.</p><p>Cheating. Or, an attempt at it. That easily. The one memory that she managed to retain through a party that was frankly, shitty. Having the smell of BO, sex, and desperation be locked in her head could’ve made her vomit whatever remaining specks of beer still in her system. Unwashed carpet stained with missed attempts at a trash can or sink, the cycle of drinking, drinking, drinking, with a grind against some random bitch you never met before didn’t spell freedom.</p><p>It spelled mediocrity.</p><p>It spelled making a fool out of yourself.</p><p>And most importantly it spelled you almost making a mistake that would’ve haunted you. Right? It would’ve? </p><p>Korra had no clue. Yet the repercussions didn’t seem so bad, and that was the most terrifying aspect of it all. Because freedom was about living for yourself first and foremost, and the only blight that sucked like a leech was how she wouldn’t know <em> why </em>she wasn’t good enough to sleep with.</p><p>Not the prospect of being a whore. The word that many spoke back in high school. Neither the prospect of being a cheater. No matter how much Korra would have disagreed with those who cared to listen. </p><p>The growing annoyance festered as scuffed sneakers stuck to the carpet, each step a struggle with rubbery legs and her cognition taking a dive into the deep end of a pool. Scratch that, the middle of the ocean. Opening the door proved a hardship, and making it to the bathroom on the other side of the suite was a battle of determination versus nausea. </p><p>No one was up from what she could see, not surprising as her alarm clock had been set for seven in the morning. Korra could barely remember why she had one in the first place, the meaning flushed down the toilet when she clicked the bathroom door locked and sunk to her knees for the porcelain throne.</p><p>Another upheaval of regret and another flush. </p><p>She stayed there, head bobbing and weaving with the burning sting of tears blurring the bowl into a white smear. Korra couldn’t tell if they were from the way her throat grew raw with each acidic lurch, or if she was losing it. Breaking down in the suite’s bathroom over the dumbest fucking thing.</p><p>Rejection. </p><p>It was stupid. Idiotic. Childish. Korra would’ve laughed at a peer for being destroyed by rejection because the mere thought of someone ever saying no to her was simply too bewildering to consider. So there was never a fear of it, never the preparation and building of walls to surround her ego just in case it <em> did </em>happen.</p><p>And now she was completely shattered, broken into a million itty bitty pieces on the bathroom floor she forgot to clean. </p><p>By the time she willed herself back up there was a ring of red around her eyes, and looking into the mirror only showcased the fall of an utter moron. How the mighty crumble in the span of twenty-four hours. She imagined her high school-self shaking her head in disappointment. </p><p>Was it the rejection itself that caused this explosion she wondered? Or, the final push that led to all the dominos falling down? Korra liked to think it was the latter for her own peace of mind, as it was simply too embarrassing to believe it was only the former.</p><p>There was a brief fear of everyone knowing about it, a rumor across campus saying how big of a loser Korra was to ever believe she could get with someone as hot as Asami, someone who reeked of class and self-assurance that Korra realized she’d never seen in anyone else she sunk her claws into. Sure, Korra’s perception of her could’ve been altered while under the influence, however… she knew she was right.</p><p>And that only made it worse. </p><p>
  <em> You’re not my type. </em>
</p><p>Why? What about her was so repulsive? Korra needed to know. It was going to bother her for the rest of the day, the week, the month if her reaction was anything to go by. It would hurt to find out, but being in the dark was a more pitiful existence.</p><p>Korra cocked her head, watching as the reflection mirrored her movement. She wasn’t hideous. She was fit, had a nice smile. The color of her eyes tended to draw them in. Was it a warning you couldn’t see? A bad vibe if you will?</p><p>Did Asami know that Korra was taken? See the metaphorical tattoo brandishing her as off the market? See how she was too taken aback by a love confession to power through and break it off?</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>Why did Opal tell her that, knowing Korra was too weak to say no? It bothered her greatly, made her skin crawl at each parting of lips, and the raw purity of true feelings - feelings that were better off with someone more deserving - wrapped up in three simple words. She hadn’t ever allowed a previous partner to get that far, the first sign of genuine interest sending her in the other direction. Not with Opal. It hit her when she wasn’t looking, so wrapped up in college that she didn’t notice the signs.</p><p>It was her fault, but… </p><p>She rather believed Opal knew what she was getting into. </p><p>Her fault. Not Korra’s.</p><p>Korra took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. Eventually, she'd grow to believe it. </p><p>Eventually.</p><p>oOOo</p><p>One shower later and Korra managed to scrub away most of the lingering negativity into the drain, almost as if nothing happened (like crying into a toilet). Her muscles weren’t so wound afterward, enough to mostly ignore and get on with her day. There was a touch of sleep deprivation, and with the homework she’d been ignoring starting to pile up it was best she attempted a crack at it.</p><p><em> At least we have a coffee maker here, </em>Korra mused, getting dressed in a simple getup that screamed she wasn’t planning on leaving the suite for the weekend. She needed to catch up on her sleep, homework, and sanity. It was a good thing she supposed that her roommates did keep to themselves on that front. If they were outgoing and wanted to do hang with her Korra was pretty sure she’d say yes.</p><p>A growl of frustration caused her to stiffen, staring at the bathroom door. <em> What was that? </em> She walked out, still drying her hair with a towel when she noticed Kuvira leaning over the counter. </p><p>“You’re usually not up this early,” Korra greeted, taking a few more steps towards her roommate. She saw that Kuvira was fiddling with the coffee maker. “You mind leaving me some? I gotta actually study for once.”</p><p>Kuvira side-eyed her. “Oh, is that right?” She smacked the side of the coffee maker afterward.</p><p>“Uh, yeah? Is that a problem?”</p><p>“Considering you broke the fucking coffee maker, I think it is. I bought this with my own money, Korra!” Kuvira snarled, and Korra winced in turn.</p><p>Korra was at a loss for words, which seemed to be a growing state for her. She glanced towards the machine and noted it didn’t look any different even after Kuvira’s domestic dispute with it. “I haven’t used it! Honest!” </p><p>Her plea of innocence fell on deaf ears, and there was a split second where she thought that Kuvira was going to knock her over the head with the coffee pot. Fortunately, that was subverted as Mako walked out into the living room, confusion written on his face.</p><p>“What are you guys arguing about?” He questioned, his eyes widening upon seeing Kuvira stand before the coffee maker. “Oh, uh, maybe I rather not know.”</p><p>The accusee noticed this. “Look how guilty Mako is! It was him!”</p><p>“What!? No… I-I hate coffee!”</p><p>“I saw the Starbucks card you have! Liar!” Korra retorted, backing away when Kuvira turned to glare daggers into their roommate. There was a certain stare that Kuvira had whenever she was angry, and it made the normally attractive features twist into the physical form of a knife twisting into your stomach. Safe to say, Korra wasn’t about to take the fall for him.</p><p>“Mako, I’m going to strangle you with your own scarf if you did,” Kuvira threatened, and the one-step she took forward was enough to have him throwing his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“O-Okay, I did! I was trying to clean it and I don’t know what happened!” He spoke, tugging at the end of said scarf. “But why don’t I drive you to Starbucks and I can make up for it! For now…”</p><p>Korra was pretty sure that a venti-sized drink wasn’t going to stave off Kuvira’s anger for long, however, she didn’t think that a college student would likely have the funds to pay for a new one. The best bet was that they all pitched in to buy a similar model. When… they like, actually have the money.</p><p>Kuvira continued to frown, though her expression relaxed somewhat. “For now,” she agreed. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>“Now?!”</p><p>“Yes, <em> now. </em> Use context clues,” she replied, raising an eyebrow when Korra blocked her out of leaving the kitchen. “What?”</p><p>
  <em> This might be the only time we all do something! </em>
</p><p>“I wanna go, too!” Korra said, flashing both Kuvira and Mako with whatever sadness she had leftover from her bathroom breakdown. “I need coffee!”</p><p>She was met with a shrug. “I don’t care if you do or don’t. Now move.” Kuvira didn’t wait and pushed Korra out of the way. </p><p>“Why are your shoulders so sharp!?” Korra yelped, whatever muscle pain she had from drinking migrating to her upper arm. </p><p>Mako shook his head. “Please tell me you can afford your own drink.”</p><p>I-”</p><p>He promptly cut her off. “Nevermind. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>oOOo</p><p>Korra found herself surprised at seeing Mako driving a satomobile of all things. He was frugal from what she’d gathered living with him, the type to measure out the usage of sauce as not to use too much too quickly. And, was one of those couponer guys. Not her thing but she respected the hustle.</p><p>So seeing him drive a sleek satomobile that cost more than a year of tuition here… was odd, to say the least. <em> Maybe he CAN afford to buy her a new coffee maker after all. </em></p><p>Kuvira had the same idea and inspected the car as if to see that it was somehow a fake, the light thumping of her knuckles trying to make it fall apart.</p><p>“Who’d you fuck for this ride?” Kuvira asked as soon as the three of them entered the vehicle, Korra having attempted to declare shotgun before once again being pushed away and forced into the backseat. </p><p>Mako’s eyes bulged, and he glanced over to her with a peculiar expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Kuvira sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s a joke. An attempt at one.”</p><p>“Oh… haha.”</p><p>
  <em> Wow, having a grand time already. </em>
</p><p>They drove leisurely out of campus and into the streets of Republic City, Korra having another bout of nausea roll in only a few minutes in and decided to drape herself against the backseats. There was a silence that consumed the three after Kuvira’s humor pitfall, one that had her examining the small cracks in the back of Mako’s leather seats.</p><p>“So…” He spoke suddenly, the car drifting to another lane. “...how was the party? Bo texted me that it was uh, cool.”</p><p>Oh, right. The party. Korra rather forget about that, and the reminder of someone who did something that shall not be named caused her to curl up. “It was okay. Drank a <em> little </em> too much.”</p><p>Kuvira hummed. “You have that right. Surprised you remembered how to climb upstairs after what little sense you made. I had to drag you to bed.”</p><p>Thanks for letting me in,” Korra replied, now flushed. “And… getting me to my room. Don’t remember that part. And like, a lot of things.”</p><p>“That’s why I said they’re not as great as they’re made out to be,” Mako scolded, his fingers tapping idly against the wheel. “One drink becomes two, then three, then four…” He trailed off.</p><p>“ Hey, she didn’t vomit all over the living room,” Kuvira said, tilting her head in Korra's direction. “Surprised you didn’t, actually.”</p><p>Korra shrugged, beginning to pick at one of the pieces of leather sticking out. “Luckily for you, someone helped me die in the toilet last night. Got most of it out of my system.” She’d had to admit it was rather kind for them to have stayed with her. Confusing with the previous interaction in mind, but thoughtful.</p><p>Mako’s eyes widened again in similar appreciation. “That was nice. Did Bolin help you?”</p><p>She saw no reason to hide the truth. “No, some girl named Asami.”</p><p>Her roommate suddenly slammed on the breaks, sending Korra into colliding against the back of the seats with a painful thump. She groaned, cursing alongside Kuvira as he sputtered, “A-Asami!?”</p><p>“Wrong pedal, dipshit,” Kuvira barked, grabbing a hold of the roof handle. Her hair was matted to her forehead, and she took a sweeping motion of her hand to move it away. “Proves my theory right about you.”</p><p>“Theory…?”</p><p>“Fruit,” she huffed, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Derogatory.”</p><p>Mako gasped, scandalized. “You did <em> not </em> just accuse me of being gay.”</p><p>Korra ignored their conversation, for the time being, a far more pressing matter forming.<em> Does he know her? </em> That possibility alone was worth being throttled around the back of his car like a rag doll. Korra gulped thickly, hauling herself up into a sitting position and grateful both for him slamming the brakes at the Starbucks drive-through and for potentially having a lead to finding this girl. And so putting this pitiful heartache to rest.</p><p>“I’m gonna guess you know her?” Korra interrupted, watching his expression shift from mild panic to… horror.</p><p>He pursed his lips, glancing to look at her through the rearview mirror. “Something like that. Look…” Mako took a deep breath. “...tell me that was all you did with her?”</p><p>“She gave me a ride back to the dorms…” <em> And killed my ego. </em>“...and that’s about it. What’s your deal with her?” </p><p>“I-” Mako paused, the car now sitting where the menu was. “-can you give us a minute?” He spoke to the speaker, an affirmative chirp of the worker towards his question. “Okay, what do you guys want?”</p><p>Kuvira asked for whatever heavily caffeinated to keep her up for the entire weekend (details as to why not included) meanwhile Korra decided to trust that Mako would know a drink perfect for a hangover. He apparently did, as her request didn’t relieve so much as the batting of an eyelash as he ordered for the two.</p><p>“Now, what were you saying?” Korra asked, growing antsy by the minute.</p><p>“We…” A pregnant pause. “...dated.”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re not gay?” Kuvira questioned. The disappointment was evident. “My gaydar is never wrong.”</p><p>“Stop accusing me of being that!”</p><p>“Dated!?” Korra sputtered. That wasn’t the connection she would’ve assumed for the two of them, and the thought of Mako being Asami’s type but not <em> her </em> proved to be another blow to her fragile self-esteem. <em> What the hell does he have that I don’t?! </em></p><p>Mako nodded, the car lurching forward. “Dated,” he affirmed. “And at first it was great. Fantastic. And then…” His expression darkened. “...it wasn’t.”</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>“Am I gonna get a reason why? That doesn’t tell me anything,” Korra replied, becoming increasingly curious about how this romance between the two was somehow a decline to her roommate. </p><p>“That’s my business! Besides, not like you’re about to be knocking on her door… right?”</p><p>Korra didn’t answer right away.</p><p>“Wait a minute! Were you trying to sleep with her at the party?!” Mako accused, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.</p><p>“No! Of course not! Now you’re assuming I’m gay?!”</p><p>“Don’t try to act like you’re not,” Kuvira butted in. “Bi or gay. C’mon, I’m right.”</p><p>“...Okay the former but still!”</p><p>“I still got it,” Kuvira mused with a smirk, marking some sort of tally in the air.</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking-” Korra began. “-if I was maybe sorta kinda potentially wanting to, how is that bad? She’s the hottest thing I remember from that party, and I’m pretty sure there was a fire in the kitchen at one point during drink four.”</p><p>“Because!” The normally subdued man was bordering on shouting, and the worker behind the window gave him a nervous look as he handed them his Starbucks card. “She’s like one of those piranha plants from Mario. destroying you when you least expect it!</p><p>“And that’s bad…?”</p><p>“Sounds like a fun time,” Kuvira drawled, obviously reveling in Mako’s descent towards madness in a Starbucks drive-through.</p><p>Mako grumbled. “Let’s leave it at everything was great until she went off the deep end. Sex, especially…” he mumbled the last part, but Korra was well attuned to the word.</p><p>“Can I get a description of how that was?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“A one out of ten rating?”</p><p>“Korra, I-”</p><p>“Would you refer a friend to dive into that?”</p><p>Mako began to shift in his seat to no doubt yell at her, interrupted in the nick of time by the worker appearing.</p><p>“Sir, you have an insufficient amount of funds on this card.”</p><p>“Seriously!? Already…?” He sighed, patting his jeans pocket. Another sigh. “Fuck, I forgot my wallet.”</p><p>Korra pulled out her phone, taking the case off. “Here, I’ll pay.” She handed him a twenty-dollar bill.</p><p>Mako stared at the bill dumbly, wanting to argue but giving it to the worker after a moment of hesitation. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s not a big deal,” Korra replied, popping her case into its original spot. </p><p>“I’ll pay you back,” he insisted.</p><p>“No strings attached, Mako. Now…” She grinned. “...that one out of ten rating?”</p><p>“Lay off of that already! I shouldn’t have ever said anything.”</p><p>“Then why did you?” Kuvira asked. “Let me guess - she wanted you to meet the parents and that conflicted with your Twilight roleplay?”</p><p>“What the hell is your problem!?!”</p><p>“Clearly, I’m correct with that type of response.”</p><p>“Can you accept the fucking fact she was crazy!?”</p><p>“Oh, I can accept it,” Kuvira replied. “However, you haven’t made a dent with Korra. Too slow with these types of things.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not slow!” Korra insisted with a pout. “What’s wrong with being curious?”</p><p>“Curiosity killed the cat-</p><p>“-but satisfaction brought it back,” Korra retorted. “I’m not asking because I want to hit that, I’m just asking because she seemed interesting. That’s all.”</p><p>“That’s all?” Kuvira asked.</p><p>“That’s all.”</p><p>“And that’s all.” Mako took the drinks from the worker, handing them off to their respective owner. Korra’s drink was a pale yellow, and she was greeted with the taste of pineapple and ginger. “I’m banning the topic of my ex from now on,” he added.</p><p>“Whatever,” Korra said, taking another sip. “You guys wanna hear about my ex?”</p><p>“You actually have an ex?” Kuvira snorted, grimacing when she tasted the contents of her cup.</p><p>“Well, <em> exes,” </em>Korra corrected.</p><p>“Excuse me? How many does that include?”</p><p>“We’ll start with eighth grade…”</p><p>---</p><p>Despite Mako’s reluctance with giving her any usable info about Asami (besides the possibility of being ‘crazy’ translating to good at sex in her mind), it only served to fan the flames of whatever pseudo-obsession she was developing about finding her again. The only worthwhile conclusion she managed to arrive at was she was a sophomore or higher. And… that didn’t tell her much of anything.</p><p>She pushed her search back after typing the best approximation of her name into various social media platforms with little results. More than likely they were privatized and pretending she <em>had </em>managed to find one didn’t give her any more material to work off of. What she wanted was to know some general location of where she tended to be, so Korra could swoop in and force the answer out of <em>how </em>she wasn’t her type when Mako apparently was, then glue her ego back together and hopefully never run into her again.</p><p>With how big the campus was it shouldn’t have been that big of a problem, made better as Korra was imposing a self-ban on partying until she could get her binging habits under control. That or drink with someone who wasn’t worse than her if Bolin sprawled across the floor was any indication.</p><p>Some studying and finishing of homework managed to occur after her bust of a search fell through, whatever drink Mako had ordered for her actually managed to be somewhat of help with curing some symptoms of her hangover. Not the growing sleepiness, and by the time the evening rolled around she was satisfied with her progress. Amazing by her standards, lackluster for the average student.</p><p>Korra fell back into bed, yawning into a closed fist. Her eyelids drooped, the messy sheets and blankets that surrounded her feeling extra comfortable, enough to start lulling her into sle-</p><p>Her phone rang.</p><p>“Every fucking time…” she murmured, not bothering to check caller ID and declined the call.</p><p>That didn’t last long as another call came through.</p><p>Declined.</p><p>And another.</p><p>Declined.</p><p>By the fourth, she mistouched the screen and had accepted the call. The sound of her voice made her aware of that fact, and she brought the phone up to her ear.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Now you answer the fucking phone!?”</p><p>
  <em> Shit! I told her I’d call! </em>
</p><p>“Sorry!” Korra’s eyes snapped open, her heart thumping hard enough that she could imagine it being seen through the surface of her skin. She’d never hear her girlfriend sound so angry. Actually, she wasn’t aware Opal was capable of reaching that point. Not at her at least.</p><p>Opal exhaled sharply. “That’s all you’ve been saying ever since you got to college! Half our conversations are you apologizing because you keep forgetting about, I don’t know, your girlfriend!?” </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Don’t bother making excuses. You couldn’t have texted me you were going to a party? I worried about you all night, but I’m starting to think you don’t care…”</p><p>Korra gulped, anxiety making a mess of her intestines and twisting them into balloon animals. She should’ve expected this conversation at some point, as her commitment to their relationship wasn’t at an all-time high if one attractive woman was enough to throw caution to the wind; if every call and text was a burden befallen on her.</p><p>“Opal…” Korra knew what she needed to say. “...why do you even like me?” </p><p>She didn’t spill it.</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>“Why do you like me?”</p><p>Her girlfriend huffed. “If this is your attempt at derailing-”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Because you moron! You’ve always been sweet to me. Do you remember when we first spoke to one another? Back at the diner…?” Opal’s words lost the edge to them, and Korra could hear the tears starting to spill.</p><p>“When I slid into your booth without asking? Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“And I said I was waiting for my boyfriend so leave?”</p><p>Korra couldn’t help but snort. “Then I found out that said boyfriend doesn’t even exist.”</p><p>“Yep, and I start crying about how I got stood up?” Opal took a deep breath. “You stayed with me for the rest of the day. By the time you walked me home, I forgot about him. The only thing on my mind was you. I love you, Korra. I think I’ve <em>been </em>in love with you since we first met. Sometimes you make it so hard to be…” she sniffled. “...but I would rather tough through the bad days if I get to hear your voice. That’s why it’s been so difficult with you away, and when you act like I’m a side thought. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>Korra couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her jaw slacked, tangled words caught in her throat. This was who she blamed for her indiscretions? Her face was on fire, branded with shame on each cheek. There was no way in hell she deserved the monologue given to her, the affection, the feelings, the love - all of it was sullied being used on her. </p><p>How could Opal not see it?</p><p>Who was worse - the perpetrator or the person who casts a blind eye to it? Korra could admit affection for her girlfriend, but having such blinding love sent a nervous tingle down her spine. It felt immoral, disgusting. </p><p>Repulsive.</p><p>“I-If I-” Korra cleared her throat. “-treat you in a way that makes you feel bad… why stay?”</p><p>“Because… I know we can work through it.”</p><p>
  <em> Can we? </em>
</p><p>“Baby, I know you have issues with relationships,” Opal continued. “I heard the rumors around school. But you know what? Ours is different. I have faith in us, and I’m not going down without a fight. Your issues can be fixed, right?”</p><p>…</p><p>“...Right.”</p><p>“Now, why don’t you tell me how the party went. You’re stuck with me for the rest of the day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A slightly shorter chapter than usual. I feel this chapter finally encompasses the "Everyone Has Issues" tag, or rather "Everyone Sucks" if I wish to be frank. And perhaps scratch the "everyone" for Korra, mainly. The rest of the cast will fall down that rabbit hole soon enough. I also apologize for the slow pace in regards to the main ship interacting. I almost considered putting slow burn, though I don't feel as if their relationship is apart of that trope. Slow pace, maybe? Anyway, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>